


Sub Judice

by TanninTele (orphan_account)



Series: Amalgamation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Attack at Godric's Hollow (1981), Dreams & Visions, F/M, Gen, Monsters, Other, Past Infidelity, Pregnancy, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TanninTele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philius thought himself so clever, using a Latin pseudonym when witches and wizards utilized the language every damn day. It wasn't difficult for Lily to put two and two together. </p><p>Harry was less than a year old when the monsters started attacking. Dumbledore claimed they were all sent by Voldemort, trying to scare the Potters out of hiding. It made some sense, Lily supposed, but the fact they were mostly legendary Greek creatures should've tipped her off. </p><p>Lily was just relieved that her child was alive. Harry was her only light anymore, a brilliant spark in a world full of darkness and flame - never mind that he was the most obvious proof that Lily had been shagged by a Greek God.  </p><p>James didn't understand her choice; he couldn't understand.<br/>But perhaps one day, Lily hoped, Harry would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sub Judice

**Author's Note:**

> To receive the full experience and background information, it is preferred that you read the entire series in order.

** **

**Sub Judice**

_(adj. under judicial consideration and therefore prohibited from public discussion elsewhere.)_

**A Harry Potter & Percy Jackson Crossover ** **  
**

**Story Two of the _Amalgamation Series_**

by _Tannin & Tele_

* * *

_Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan, voiding that of original content and characters._

. . .

 ** _Warnings:_ ** _Chapter includes past infidelity, implied sexual situations and major character deaths._

_The opinions expressed by characters may not reflect that of the author's._

* * *

   **Mid December** **, 1979**

**_Godric's Hollow, West Country, England_ **

Lily was pregnant. James was overjoyed, of course.

They'd had sex since Lily's affair, so he had no reason to worry that the child was anything but his. But Lily still did.

As far as she knew, James was mostly barren, like his father before him. He was an only child birthed by older parents; it was due to heavy doses of fertility potions that James was born at all. Perhaps it was a miracle Lily was with child or a happy coincidence, but logic told her that the baby was truly not James'. She tried to think of alternatives.

Lily could have been pregnant _before_  her time with Philius. But as Lily remembered the heavy liquor and the way she came in a stranger's arms while _her husband's child could've been within her_ made Lily wish it wasn't true.

But what other options did that leave?

* * *

**Late July and Early August, 1980**

On July 31st, Harry James Potter was born - a bit early, James thought, but Lily couldn't find it in herself to correct him. Harry was certainly tiny enough to pass for premature. . . far too tiny. Lily's mind once again flashed back on the alcohol she'd drank, but the new mother was reassured when the Healers insisted Harry was perfectly healthy.

He was a beautiful baby, really.

While Lily was often called naturally pretty and James charmingly attractive, Harry was on an entire other level. His eyes were certainly Lily's, as were the tiny freckles embracing his tiny nose. (Lily was inordinately relieved that his eyes were the color they were. If he had Philius' eyes, Lily wouldn't have been able to talk away James' suspicion. None of James' or Lily's family had blue eyes, especially not Philius' bright shade.) 

Harry's smile was simultaneously heart-melting and mischievous, which only made him all the more adorable. He was born with a lot of hair, but it fell out a few months later and grew back  _much_ darker. It was certainly wavy enough to pass for the iconic Potter mess, but it was baby-soft and only tangled in the bath. 

By facial appearance and body type alone, James had no reason to believe Harry was anything but his. Lily may have been able of convincing herself as well, if not for the dreams. In all honesty, Lily couldn't remember much of  _that night,_ but what she did recall was enough to fuel her wild imagination. 

For some reason, these dreams always began in a silken bed, soft as clouds and warm as the sun. 

They started off a bit hazy, with Lily wrapped in silk sheets and bathed in a golden light. Strong arms wrapped around her, sky blue eyes hovering above as Lily reached her climax. The scent of ozone haunted Lily, filling her with an electric warmth that spread from her sinuses to the tips of her toes. 

As her pregnancy became obvious, Lily began dreaming of Philius stroking her rotund stomach at night, softly singing an ancient song she correctly assumed was in an old Greek dialect. The dream ended with Lily falling back 'asleep', a brief kiss above her navel lingering long into the morning. 

Once Harry was born, Lily dreamt of awaking in a foreign house. It seemed both familiar and foreign, the windows outside revealing an expansive sky beneath her. Lily was in heaven. She would lie alone in a bed, basking in the calming atmosphere before the sound of tinkling laughter would reach her.

Dressed in a gown of the purest white, she would glide gracefully into the attached nursery, unsurprised at the sight of Philius Cobham. 

The man would ignore Lily's presence at the door frame, occupied with rocking her son in strong arms. A soft wind blew back Harry's bangs as Philius wiggled his fingers, tiny lightning bolts dancing beneath his fingertips. To no avail, Harry would try to snatch them up, giving childish giggles as they tickled his nose. Harry sneezed, and Lily smiled at the imagery. 

Abruptly, Philius would meet her eyes, the sharp blue color softening momentarily. "He's my son, too," the man would whisper, brushing a hand over Harry's curly black locks. 

Harry's eyes would flutter shut as the man hummed a soft lullaby, and Philius would lower their child into a wrought-iron crib. "But no one must know, for Harry's sake. Keep him protected," Philius warned Lily, his gaze fierce and unerring. "Keep him _safe._ A mother's love is more powerful than even Death, you know. Remember that, Lily, and all will be well." 

In her dreams, Philius always called Lily by her real name, although she never recalled giving it to him. 

* * *

**Late 1980 thru Early 1981**

Harry was less than a year old when the monsters started attacking.

At first it was small things, like a group of serpents found creeping too close as Harry 'helped' his mother in the garden. While Harry sobbed in his mother's arms, James bashed their skulls in with a shovel. If that was the worst of it, Lily might have been relieved.

But, naturally, that was far from the end. 

It took nearly a month for the Potters to perfect the wards around Godric's Hollow. Even after strengthening them ten-fold, monsters still found their way past.

The attacks came to a peak on Lily's birthday, when a trio of empousai were _quite_ intent on crashing the celebration. The seductive donkey-legged blood suckers had already incapacitated three of the four Marauders when the highly homosexual Peter shot out a Pimple Jinx. After 'turning ugly', the three monsters were easily defeated by the other Marauders who took turns hexing the empousai into submission. 

Dumbledore claimed they were all sent by Voldemort, trying to scare the Potters out of hiding. It made some sense, Lily supposed, but the fact they were mostly legendary Greek creatures should've tipped her off.

Unexpectedly, Remus and Sirius seemed to be affected. 

When it neared his 'time of the month', Moony acted strange around the boy, almost . . . _menacing_. The man tried very hard to hide his animalistic deterrence for the year-old child, but James and Lily weren't fooled. His animosity only seemed to only enforce their suspicion that a traitor was within their midst. 

Even Padfoot, while in his Grim form, disliked the child. James, of course, just put it off as the "family pet's" instinctual dislike of a new family member. In human form, Sirius was fervently apologetic. After scaring the little boy, the Black heir went so far as to buy little Harry his firm broomstick in apology.

Lily was unimpressed. The boy could hardly walk without tripping into something. Harry was almost neurotically jumpy, worse than 'Auror-mode' James on a bad day. What chance did he have above ground?

And yet - Harry's supposed 'Potter genes' showing through - the infant took to air like a bird in flight. For the first time, Lily could truly see that her son was something  _Other._ His eyes shone with an eerie light, seeming to simply  _glide -_ graceful as a swan and as beautiful as one, too. 

James and Sirius didn't appreciate this beauty as Lily did, but they also had to admit something was . . . odd.

While roughhousing, James accidentally knocked Harry off the broom. The boy would have gone tumbling (only a few feet, really), if not for his sudden burst of - what Dumbledore called - 'incredibly early Accidental Magic'.

Moments before he hit the ground, Harry caught himself; he floated in midair for a few moments, letting out a gurgling noise, before he gently glided upwards and reattached himself to the broomstick. Really, if Lily wasn't a witch, she might've been scared out of her wits. 

It wasn't everyday that your baby teaches itself how to fly. 

. . . 

After that, Lily began doing some research of her own. 

Philius thought himself so clever, using a Latin pseudonym when witches and wizards utilized the language  _every damn day._ And History of Magic wasn't good for just napping and learning about goblin wars; Professor Binns was quite the story-teller when you prompted him efficiently. In his day, it turned out Cuthbert Binns had been the secret lover of 'Minerva' - not McGonagall, by the god _(s),_ Lily was horrified by the imagery.  

At the age of twenty-five, Cuthbert had made a living working with both goblins and wizards. Minerva, impressed by his expansive vocabulary of Gobbledegook, had initiated  _quite_ the titillating conversation resulting in twin daughters. Both daughters of the Goddess of Wisdom had gone off to be revolutionary scholars, in between fighting off Acromantulas and besting Sphinxes, of course. 

What Lily was interested in, was Binns' retelling of the day he was introduced to Minerva's father, the God of Lightning, Lord Jupiter - otherwise known as Zeus. . . otherwise known, in some circles, as Philius. Binns described the god as 'a sight to behold', with 'unerringly bright sky-blue eyes' and 'an electric presence'. 

It wasn't difficult for Lily to put two and two together. 

It also appeared that the goddess of fertility granted Lily a boon, allowing the witch to have her husband's son. If only that was the end of it. 

Sometimes, Lily was attacked by cows. It was an odd thing, looking out the window one morning to find a herd of farm animals destroying your yard. The soil was turned up, grass and flowers spread haphazardly - streaked on walls, tossed onto the roof, pushed past the window frames. The house smelt like manure and fertilizer for weeks after, no matter the cleaning charms James and Lily used.

In another instance, Sirius stole an albino peacock from his cousins, and. . .well. The creature wasn't very  _fond_ of James' wife. Lily was _still_  finding peacock feathers in the strangest places, least of all her undergarment drawer. 

Lily found it ironic that her namesake was one of Hera's symbols, when Lily was anything but pure. 

. . .

After all that, Lily was just relieved that her child was alive. Harry was her only light anymore, a brilliant spark in a world full of darkness and flame - never mind that he was the most obvious proof that Lily had been shagged by a Greek God.  

And not just  _any_ Greek God; the Lord of the Skies, himself. 

* * *

**October 31st, 1981**

Lily knew she shouldn't have trusted Peter. The man had always been too nervous, too cowardly to truly  _fit_ with the Marauders.

After casting the Fidelius Charm, Lily tried to get close to the man in an attempt to understand him better. Her attempts were constantly rebuffed, until Lily was forced to concede. Peter - much like his animal side - was very good at slipping out of pressuring situations. Lily should have seen his evasion tactics as what they were; an attempt to distance himself from his once-best friends before they were all dead. 

She could here the front door bursting open. Unintelligible shouts filled the air, and Lily let out a soft sob as she saw a cast of green light from beneath the door frame.

 _"James,"_ she whispered, pulling out her wand. "I'm so sorry,"

 _"Σε αγαπώ,"_ Lily told her son. 

As Voldemort blasted open the door, the witch spared one last glance at her beautiful son, her spark. The boy's eyes were sparkling with tears, his small hands clasped tightly on the bars of his crib.

Lily turned to her executioner, eyes bright and imploring. "Not Harry, not Harry,  _please,_ not Harry . . . " she pleaded desperately, cowering under the ruby eyes of Lord Voldemort. The man sneered at her.

"Stand aside, you silly girl," Voldemort warned, leveling his wand. "Stand aside,  _now_  . . ." 

Lily shook her head and cast her eyes to the heavens. "Not Harry, please no, kill me instead," she begged, body quivering all over. 

The Dark Lord's voice grew sharp with impatience. "This is my last warning - " 

"Not Harry! Please, have mercy. Have mercy! Please, save my son!" She directed her voice upwards, hoping to  _(the)_ god _(s)_ that someone would heed her prayers.

Lord Voldemort was merciless. _"Avada kedavra!"_  he intoned, almost bored. The last thing Lily remembered before everything turned green was the scent of ozone, filling the air and relaxing her body as she fell into the Darkness . . . 

. . .

_**The Underworld** _

When she awoke later, in the waiting room at DOA Recording Studios, James faithfully at her side, Lily felt that all-consuming guilt once more. Hands clasped tightly, they waited for hours on end in trepidation, hoping to all the deities in existence that their son wasn't soon to follow. 

Time didn't pass normally in the Underworld, but after no sign of a toddler with unruly black hair, eventually Lily and James were forced to move on. The trip on Chiron's boat was unending, and when they finally arrived to the Underworld, they were immediately separated.

The Judgement Pavilion was a painful, truth-revealing process. James' bullying and Lily's infidelity might've earned them both a trip to the Fields of Asphodel, but their willing sacrifice for the wizarding world was also taken into consideration. They were both given a choice.

James thought it was obvious, but Lily was far more critical of herself than anyone could've imagined. 

Without a word, Lily veered towards the Fields of Asphodel while James watched from a distance in silent grief. A single tear slipped down his cheek as he watched Lily disappear into the crowd, before he forced himself to turn away towards Elysium.  

James didn't understand. He  _couldn't_ understand. 

But perhaps one day, Lily hoped, Harry would. 

* * *

_**T** **o** **be continued in**  _ **Scintilla, _**_Story Two of the_  Amalgamation Series. **_**


End file.
